FRIENDS: The Next Generation
by lovinlife22
Summary: The friends gang has kids! See the adventures they have, and the troubles they face!
1. The One with the Pilot

**FRIENDS: THE NEXT GENERATION**

Ross and Rachel still live in the New York, but found a house in Long Island, where Rachel grew up. They have three kids. Of course, Emma, 13, Daniel, 9, and his twin, Leah, named after Rachel's dad, Leonard, who recently passed away. Monica and Chandler have Jack and Erica, who were adopted, and are now 11, and Monica and Chandler coincidently got pregnant only a year after, and had another pair of twins, Sarah and Ashley, who are 9. Mike and Phoebe had one kid, Angela, 7, but then got divorced when Angela was 2. After 4 years, she reunited with Joey, and they got married. Phoebe is now pregnant again, with Joey.

**The Geller House**

Ross- Rachel, I think it's about time we have a second honeymoon. On our first one, we took Emma with us, and didn't get to "do" a lot. Remember? Now, Emma, Daniela and Leah can just go to their friend's houses for a weekend.

Rachel-You are so right. We could just go to a hotel; we shouldn't go far from the kids. I'll go look up some hotels nearby.

*Emma, Daniel and Leah walk in*

Daniel- MOM! Leah keeps bugging me. (To Leah) For the last time, I will NOT tell Joshua to ask you out!

Leah- Mom! Take my side! I love you so much (does a puppy dog face)

Emma-You can't do that! I invented that!

*Everybody starts fighting*

Rachel-Everyone, settle down for a second… one at a time. First of all, who is this Joshua boy?

Leah- He's this really cute boy in Daniel's class. He told me that his mom knows you, Daddy. But I really like him and Daniel won't tell him to ask me out!

Rachel-Leah, you are too young for a boyfriend. You can be friends, though. Danny, your sister got that from me, really wanting someone until you get them, (smiles at Ross) but you have to try to understand that. Emma, I don't think it really matters who made up the puppy dog face, but I'll give you both credit. Is everyone happy?

*The kids nod*

Ross- Oh, and what was his mom's name, Leah?

Leah- I forgot, but he told me that his mom knew you from the city, and that she worked at a copy machine store, I think.

*Rachel glares at him*

Ross- we were on a break!

**Jack, Erica, Ashley, and Sarah's school**

Principal Adamire- Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bing. I have called you in here to ask about Jack and Ashley.

Chandler- What about?

Monica- Are their desks getting messy again? How could this happen? I give them a whole lesson at the beginning of every school year!

Adamire- I can well assure you it is not about that. First off, Jack. Jack's teacher has reported to me that he is excelling above all of the other kids. He is a straight A student, and a very well one. He never gets himself into any trouble. We were wondering if you would take him to an advanced placement test? If he gets a certain score, he can change into the gifted program. But we will only change him if you'd like.

Monica- that's such an honor. Thank you. We will definitely consider it. Thank you.

*Gets up and attempts to leave*

Adamire- Not just yet… Your daughter, Ashley, is having trouble reading. Her teacher told us that she gets her letters mixed up, and when it is her turn to read part of a novel out loud, she cannot read words correctly. We think you should test her for dyslexia.

Chandler-Oh, okay.

Monica- you know, Chand, I think that's really serious. We should schedule an appointment with the eye doctor. Thank you Mr. Adamire.

* They exit the office, and leave the school*

**Phoebe's Obstetrician (doctor)**

Dr. Wang- Welcome. We are glad you chose our office. Have you had any kids before?

Phoebe- Yes, well, one with my ex-husband, and three as a surrogate for my brother and his wife.

Joey- (sweating like crazy) not me! I'm really nervous. This is the first appointment of hers I've been to. So what do we do?

Dr. Wang- Well, Phoebe, lay down here. You can find out the sex of the baby if you'd like. Would you?

Joey- we want it to be a surprise. But we want to know that the baby is healthy.

Dr. Wang- (looking at the screen) Here is your baby. Wait a second. Have you considered having more than one baby?

Phoebe- WHAT? Like, twins? Triplets? Oh my gosh, quadruplets?

Dr. Wang- It looks like there are three babies here. Oh, and isn't that cute? One looks like he's checking out the other.

* Phoebe smiles and looks at Joey*

Joey- so, that's three babies?

Dr. Wang- Yes

Joey- So, one baby, then another, and another, coming out of my wife?

Dr. Wang- Pretty Much

Phoebe- Jo, you're making me nervous. I know I've done triplets before, but I'm more worried this time.

Dr. Wang- the babies are perfectly healthy. No worries. Are you sure you wouldn't like to know the sex?

Phoebe & Joey- Actually…. we do.

Dr. Wang- It looks like you are having one boy, another boy, and, umm, that is a girl. I'll leave and let you two talk a bit.

* He leaves*

Joey- Honey, aren't you excited? We should call Angela, or no, my mom, or the Gellers and Bings, we have to tell someone! That's three kids!

Phoebe- Yay!

THE END

I hope you liked it! I'll make another one soon. I Promise. I hope you like what I did. Please, comment. I'd love to hear your feedback.


	2. The One with The Announcement

**FRIENDS: The One With The Announcement**

Flashback on the last episode: Rachel and Ross are planning to go on a second honeymoon; Monica and Chandler's kid, Jack, is seemed to be smart enough for the gifted program in school. Ashley, another kid of theirs is thought to have dyslexia; Phoebe is now with Joey, after having one kid with Mike, and getting a divorce. Now Phoebe found out she is having triplets! And that's what happened on FRIENDS!

**SCENE ONE- Long Island Beaumont Hotel**

Ross- Rach, I'm so glad we could come here! I haven't had such a fun time with you since before Emma was born!

Rachel- Yeah, it's about time we left that bar! Want to go to the bedroom?

Ross-To the bedroom we go!

Rachel- Okay! Can you bring me a condom?

Ross- I still don't trust that company, but okay. You are on birth control, right?

Rachel- Of course I am.

* They go undercover*

**SCENE TWO- Phoebe and Joey's House with Family**

Phoebe- (to family & friends) as you know, we are pregnant.

Mrs. Tribbiani- I am so proud of you, my little Dina.

Joey- MOM! I'm Joey!

Mrs. Tribbiani- Yes, yes you are.

Monica- and we are so happy for you!

Phoebe- Well, we went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago.

Angela- Mommy, is the baby okay?

Phoebe- Yes, they are, my little Angel.

Frank Jr.- So why'd you call us here?

Frank Jr. Jr.- This is a waste. Let's blow it off.

Joey- Come' on, little Frankie! We have important news.

Frank Jr. Jr.- Okay, Uncle Joey. I am sorry.

Chandler- so what is the news?

Phoebe- Okay, on the count of three…. 1…2…3…

Phoebe & Joey- we're having triplets!

Frank Jr.- you aren't giving them to us again, right?

Alice- No, honey, they're not.

Leslie & Chandler- Yay, Aunt Phoebe!

Dina- Good job, big bro!

Chandler- Oh my gosh! Phoebe! I'm so excited for you!

Angela- Yay, mommy! I get to have sisters AND brothers.

Joey- actually, sandwich, you get one sister, and two brothers.

Dina- Sandwich?

Phoebe- Joey likes sandwiches better than cupcakes, cookies or sweets, so he calls her sandwich. She likes it.

Angela- Yup!

Dina- I have to go, to pick up Jesselyn from day care.

Joey- Bye, sis!

Alice- Actually, I have to go drop Leslie off at soccer, and Frank Jr. Jr. at football. Then, Chandler has ballet later.

Chandler- I've heard that one before

Chandler (kid)- Uncle Chandler, I don't think you did! Did you have to wear a purple sparkly tutu like me?

Chandler- Actually, I don't like to talk about the leotard my dad made me wear.

Monica- Chandler, stop (bumps into Chandler)

Alice- Bye, everybody.

Monica-Well, we need to pick up the kids from my parents' house, and then Erica and Sarah are having a sleepover with their friends. Jack has his gifted test today, and Ashley is being tested for dyslexia.

Chandler- Wish us luck!

Joey-Good luck. Hope everything turns out fine. (Leaves the house)

Phoebe- well, now it's just you, Angel and me.

Angela- Mommy? When is daddy picking me up?

Joey- any second now, right Pheebs?

Phoebe- Exactly.

Angela- Okay, Uncle Joey, can you help me pack?

Joey- it would be my honor. (Leaves with Angela)

Mike- (knocks on the door) Hello?

Joey- Coming! (Opens the door) Hello, Mike.

Mike- Hi, Joey. Can I come in?

Joey- Yeah, Angela is in her room, I was just helping her pack. Pheebs is in the living room.

Mike- Okay (walks towards Phoebe) Hi. How are you?

Phoebe- Okay, pregnant, you?

Mike- Okay, listen, I need to talk to you about something

Phoebe- I need to talk to you too.

Mike- me, first. Listen, you know that girl Mona, who I've been dating?

Phoebe- Yeah, she's really nice.

Mike- I'm going to propose. (Phoebe gasps) I really love her; I just don't know how to tell Angela. How did you tell her when you got married?

Phoebe- Well, I told her that she's known Uncle Joey since she was born, and I really like him, and he asked me to marry him. But Joey and me have discussed it before, and made sure Angel was okay with it. So, I asked her before he proposed and she said that she's okay with it. You should ask her if she is okay with it, too.

Mike- Okay, I'll go in there now.

Phoebe- Wait, but first, I need to tell you something

* long pause*

Phoebe- Joey and me are having triplets.

Mike- (jaw drops) so like, three babies, coming out, of you?

Phoebe- I've done it before.

Mike- Congrats, I'm going to go ask Angela. (Leaves to Angela's room)

Angela- Hi, daddy! (Hugs him)

Mike- Hi, honey. I need to ask you something. You remember Mona, right?

Angela- Yeah, she was mean.

Mike- Really?

Angela- Ha-ha! I tricked you! April fools!

Mike- It's March 27th, though.

Angela- Yeah, only 6 days.

Mike- I think it's 5

Angela- Oh, okay.

Mike- So, I love Mona very much. Would it be okay if I asked her to marry me?

Angela- What? (starts to cry)

Mike- Oh, I'm sorry, honey. If you really don't want me to, I won't marry her.

Angela- (looks up) HAHA! I'm going to be such a good actress someday! Daddy, I'm happy for you. You have my blessing.

Mike- Thanks. Wait, how do you know to say that?

Angela- I watch Days of Our Lives with Uncle Joey, because he used to be in it.

Mike- Okay, well come in my car, lets go to my apartment.

Angela- Bye Mommy and Uncle Joey! Oh, and babies!

(Angela and Mike leave)

**SCENE THREE- Bing House**

*Monica is pacing on the floor*

Chandler- when the doctor calls, they call. At least you know that either way, she's still the same person.

Monica- Yeah, I guess.

Jack- Mom, can Daniel come over?

Sarah & Ashley-And Leah?

Erica- how can you forget about Emma?

Monica- I'll have to call Aunt Rachel.

Erica- I'm on it.

**SCENE FOUR- Rachel and Ross's hotel**

Rachel- (picks up the phone) Oh, hey Erica. Now's not really a good time

* stares at Ross and smiles. Then gets up and puts clothes on*

Erica- we were wondering if Danny, Emma and Leah could come over?

Rachel- Well, they are at Grammy and Grampy Geller's house, but you can go and ask them to come home with you guys. I'm fine with that.

Erica- Okay, I'll call you if they come over.

Rachel- (Hangs up the phone) It was just Erica asking if the kids could sleepover. Gimme s'more.

**CLOSING SCENE- Central Perk**

Rachel- Hey guys! We're back from our trip.

Monica- how was it?

Rachel- Good!

Leah- Hi, mommy!

Rachel- Hey, honey. Did you have a fun weekend?

Emma- Yes, we did.

Daniel- Jack and me made a model of a t-rex.

Ross- Aw, I love you, my boy!

Emma- Leah, Sarah, Ash, and Me made a song. Angela joined in and helped us too.

Phoebe- lets here it!

(To the tune of smelly cat)

_**Funny Kids, Funny Kids**_

_**Why are we so cool?**_

_**Funny Kids, Funny Kids**_

_**We're so cool we make you drool**_

Sarah- we aren't professionals.

(Everyone Laughs)


	3. The One with The Results

**TOW The Results**

Flashback on the last episode of FRIENDS: Ross and Rachel have their second honeymoon, while the kids sleep over Monica and Chandler's house; The kids make a song freakishly resembling Smelly Cat; Phoebe and Joey announce to everyone that they are having triplets, and Rachel and Ross later (not shown); Mike is going to propose to his girlfriend, Mona; Ashley and Jack got tested, but the results didn't come back, yet; And that's what happened on FRIENDS!

**SCENE ONE- The Bing House**

*Phone Rings*

Monica- Hello? Yes, this is Monica. Is this the testing center? Did you get the results? Ok, what is it? Yes. Yes, thank you. What should we do now? Okay, thank you. Bye.

Chandler- what'd they say?

Monica- She has dyslexia (she starts tearing up)

Chandler- Oh, I feel so bad. Did they say about Jack?

Monica- Yeah, he got in.

Chandler- Oh, cool.

Monica- Let's tell the kids. Sarah! Jack! Ash! Erica!

Jack- Can I go into gifted, mom?

Monica- you can. But are you up for the challenge?

Jack- Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Thank you mom, so much!

Chandler- I'll call the school later. But we also have some more news.

Monica- Ashley, you have dyslexia. But it's a low level, so it's not too serious.

Erica- I'm so sorry, Ash!

Ashley- I do?

Chandler- Yeah, you do.

Ashley- Oh, well

Sarah- Are we dismissed?

Monica- yes, you are, my Sarah boo.

**SCENE TWO- Ross and Rachel's House**

Ross- Rach, I have a business trip to England next week.

Rachel- I know. I started packing.

Ross- Make sure to pack my…

Both- Dinosaur Tie, because it is Dino-mite!

Ross- I love how well you know me!

Rachel- Yes… Yes you do.

Daniel- Mom! Can we visit Auntie Phoebe?

Emma- it's Aunt Phoebe, not Auntie.

Ross- Actually, she invited us over next month, for Mother's Day. I'll be away this month.

Rachel- Oh, yes, she told us that she and Joey are having triplets!

Leah- Yes! Boys or girls?

Ross- Two boys and a girl.

Emma- I already came up with names.

Rachel- Really? What?

Emma- Well, Joey Jr., Emma, and Daniel.

Leah- Yeah, right. You're a meanie.

Daniel- No, she is not.

Emma- But seriously, I've always liked the name Karen

Leah- I like Carly. And for the boys, Matthew and Robert.

Daniel- Bye, I'm not interested in this subject.

Leah- I have homework to do.

Emma- Oh yeah, mom, the new Glee is on tonight! Bye!

Ross- I'm going to finish packing

Rachel- I'll come with you.

**SCENE THREE- Tribbiani's house**

Phoebe- Joey? Honey? Come here!

Joey- is something wrong? Did you go into labor?

Phoebe- No! I felt the babies kick! I'm not due for four months.

Joey- Oh my gosh! Are you okay?

Phoebe- Yeah, it's fine. It's normal.

Joey- (puts his hands on her belly) Oh! I felt it!

Phoebe- me too!

Joey- (to tummy) Hi little kiddies. I'm your daddy. I love you!

Phoebe- I've tried that too. They don't respond.

*Joey laughs*

Angela- I'm home, mommy!

Phoebe- Hey, honey! You can come in the living room!

Angela- Mommy, your tummy is bigger.

Joey- Well, the babies are coming in 4 months.

Angela- that's 1/3 of a year! We learned it in school today!

Joey- Good job! You are going to be a mathematician. (High fives her) Want a snack, sandwich?

Angela- Yes, Uncle Joey. Can I have a banana? They are really healthy for you. Guess what? I learned how to spell banana! B-A-N-A-N-A-N-A. Banana…Na. Oops! (Laughs)

Phoebe- Good try!

Angela- Thank you, mommy!

**SCENE FOUR- Airport**

Rachel- Bye, honey. Have fun in England. Remember, the kids will want something.

Ross- how could I forget? I'll text you when I land.

Leah- Bye, daddy!

Ross- Bye, honey! I'll call you tonight.

Daniel & Emma- Bye, dad.

Ross- I'll miss you guys! A month's time will go by quicker than it seems.

**CLOSING SCENE**

Ross- Ah, England!

Manager- (knocks on door) Sir? We have a survey that we would like you to fill out.

Ross- I missed English accents. (Opens the door) Emily… how are you?

Emily/Manager- Awkward. I'm well. How are you?

Ross- Good, married. Are you?

Emma- I'm engaged. Who did you marry?

Ross- Rachel. We have three kids. One before we were married, and two after.

Emma- At least this time you wouldn't go wrong if you said Rachel's name.

Ross- Yeah.

Emma- so, what brings you here?

Ross- Business Trip. They discovered a fossil near here.

Emma- I heard. Well, here's the survey. I really must go.


	4. The One in England

**TOW England**

_Flashback of the last episode on FRIENDS: Monica and Chandler's daughter has dyslexia. Jack is now in Gifted; Phoebe is now due in 4 months; Ross went on a business trip to England for a month, and the manager of his hotel… Emily! His ex-wife/fiancé! And that's what happened on FRIENDS!_

ONE MONTH LATER

**SCENE ONE- England Hotel Bar**

Ross- it's been so nice to see you again.

Emily- you too.

Ross- (to bartender) I'll have another Scotch on the rocks.

Emily- (to bartender) I'll have a beer.

Bartender- Of course, Madame.

Emily- Well, I'd better go back to my office. I have a lot of paperwork to do.

Ross- I'll walk you. (Phone rings) Oh, one second. It's my kids. (Answers phone) Hey, little Leah! How's school? That sounds fun! Can I talk to your brother? Hey, dinosaur! I know your name is Daniel; I just like to call you Dinosaur. Okay, I'll see you next week. Can I talk to your sister? Oh, okay, your mom? Hey honey. Yeah. You won't guess who I'm with! Exactly! Okay, bye love you!

Emily- that's nice. Well, let's go to my office.

Ross- Yeah. And you shouldn't drive home. I can't drive you. We were both drinking.

Emily- yes, oh, here's the office.

Ross- Okay, it's nice to see you (kisses her cheek)

Emily- you too

*They kiss and go into the office*

Ross- do you have a bed?

Emily- Right in here. In case it's too late to go home.

Ross- I forgot how good of a kisser you are.

Emily- Well, did you forget how good I am in bed?

Ross- How could I?

Emily- I'm just too good. I've missed you.

Ross- yes you have! (Go under covers)

**SCENE TWO- Dr. Wang's Office**

Angela- Thank you, mommy, for letting me come.

Joey- As long as you stay near me, towards mommy's head

Dr. Wang- (Enters the room) Hello, Phoebe, Joey, who is this little girl?

Phoebe- this is Angela, from my first marriage. She just wants to see the baby. She'll stay near me. Don't worry.

Dr. Wang- As long as you're okay with it. How have you been?

Joey- Good. I'm actually a little hungry. Do you have any….

Dr. Wang- I was talking to Phoebe.

Phoebe- Good. I started feeling the babies kick.

Dr. Wang- Let's look at those babies of yours. Well, they look all good. Healthy.

Joey- Angel, that's the baby.

Angela- Cool!

Phoebe- you were on that screen once.

Dr. Wang- Your next appointment will be at your 7-month mark.

Phoebe- Thank you.

**SCENE THREE- Central Perk**

Monica- So Rachel, when's Ross coming home?

Rachel- Tomorrow morning. Guess whom he ran into!

Joey- Who?

Phoebe- Let me think…

Rachel- Emily

Phoebe- Grrr! You never let me think!

Chandler- Emily? Like ex-wife Emily? The Emily that at their wedding, he said your name?

Rachel- Yeah, that Emily.

Joey- I don't remember her.

Rachel- She was British.

Joey- Oh yeah. I remember her. She was HOT!

Phoebe- Hey! What about your pregnant wife over here?

Joey- you didn't let me finish. She was HOT! But not as hot as you, Pheebs.

Phoebe- I love you!

Rachel- how are the babies

Phoebe- Good. I forgot how much work carrying three babies was. Oh, and Joey, we need to finish the nursery.

Monica- You didn't start yet?

Joey- we bought the cribs, we painted the walls, and we got high chairs. But we still need bottles, stuffed animals, baby food, diapers, and all that stuff.

Phoebe- Yeah. We'll go shopping for that next week, honey. Angela will be with us, so she can help put stuff together, and pick out stuff for the babies.

Chandler- I just got a text from Ross. He's coming back today.

Rachel- I got that too. Apparently, they changed his flight.

Monica- that's weird. Well, the kids will be happy.

Rachel- Yeah.

Phoebe- Ooh! I felt the babies kick again!

*They all put their hands on her stomach*

Phoebe- Oh my gosh! Claustrophobia much?

Rachel- Sorry.

Chandler & Monica- Sorry, it's just so exciting!

Joey- I get to keep them on.

Phoebe- Ooh! Again! Wow, they want to get out of there.

Gunther- I want to get out of here already, too.

**SCENE FOUR- England**

Ross- I can't do this. I have family.

Emily- I'm engaged. I'm sorry. I can't.

Ross- It was fun for the time we did, though. How long was that? 10? 20 minutes?

Emily- I'll check the clock. WHAT? An hour and a half!

Ross- Did we use protection? Are you on birth control?

Emily- Oh my gosh, no!

Ross- I'm so sorry. You probably won't get pregnant though. Call me if anything happens. I'm leaving today.

Emily- Well, I didn't have my period, so I can't be pregnant.

Ross- Thank goodness! I have to go pack. Bye, thanks for a fun time! I'll call you later.

Emily- Bye!

**CLOSING SCENE- Green-Geller Home**

Ross- I'm home!

Rachel- Hey, honey! How was the trip?

Leah- We missed you, daddy!

Daniel- We did.

Emma- How was England?

Ross- Good. I saw some old friends. I saw the dinosaur fossil. It's an Eoraptor.

Daniel- Cool! I heard about those!

Emma & Leah- How?

Ross- That's my boy! Rach, I need to talk to you. Alone.

Rachel- What is it? (brings him into their room)

Ross- Well, one night I was at the bar, and I got drunk.

Rachel- Oh, no.

Ross- Well, I offered to bring Emily back to her office, and… I'm so sorry! I was drunk. I love YOU! That's all that matters. I just needed to tell you.

Rachel- That makes me upset, but I'm glad you told me the truth. I accept your apology.

Ross- That's it?

Rachel- Oh, sorry, how was it?

Ross- What?

Rachel- How was it? Good? Terrible?

Ross- It was nothing compared to you. (kisses her) I love you so much.

Rachel- who doesn't?


	5. The One Where Ben Visits

**TOW Ben Visits**

_Flashback on the FRIENDS: Ross was hanging out at a bar with Emily, and they had sex; Angela went with Phoebe and Joey to a doctor's appointment to see the babies. Phoebe and Joey are starting to get furniture and stuff needed for the babies; Rachel finds out about Ross and Emily, but forgives him because he told her and said he was very sorry. And that's what happened on the last FRIENDS!_

Emma Geller(13), Daniel & Leah Geller (9), Jack & Erica Bing(11),

Sarah & Ashley Bing (9), Angela Hannigan (7), Ben Geller (19)

**SCENE ONE- Geller House**

Ross- Rach, honey, Mother's Day is coming up! The kids started making presents.

Rachel- I know. Leah asked me to get construction paper (laughs) She's so cute!

*A knock at the door*

Ross- I'll get it. Coming! (opens the door) Hey, Carol.

Rachel- Carol! I'm so happy to see you. How are the kids? What brings you here?

Carol-Well, the kids are fine. Jamie is at her middle school, and Max is with Susan, getting ready for pre-school. I've come to see you about Ben.

Ross- I was just talking to him last week. What's wrong? Is he okay?

Carol- Yeah, he's just coming home for Mother's Day. He loves Harvard.

Ross- That's my boy. So why did you come here?

Carol- Well, he asked me if he could come over here a few days. Since he'll be here for a week, he wants to see you guys and the kids.

**SCENE TWO- Bing House/Mother's Day**

Kids- Happy Mother's Day, mommy!

Monica- (attempts to say) Thanks Kids!

Kids- What?

Monica- I think I lost my voice.

Chandler- Aw, poor thing. You stay in bed. I'll get you some tea.

Monica- Thanks, Chandler. Kids, I don't think we'll be able to go to Aunt Phoebe's house.

Erica- Please, mommy?

Monica- I have to rest my voice. We could always go visit soon. We can even celebrate with her next year.

Sarah- It's not the same. (puppy dog face)

Monica- Sorry, honey.

Sarah- It's okay. Feel Better.

Jack- We still have your cards.

Ashley- And your present!

Monica- You didn't have to get me anything.

Erica- If we didn't what would you say?

Monica- Nothing. I'm trying to rest my voice.

Sarah- Sorry, mommy.

Chandler- Here's your tea. And here's a wipe board to write what you want to say, instead of straining your voice.

Monica- (Writes, "Can you call Phobe and tell her we can't go?")

Chandler- Yes, I can.

**SCENE THREE- Tribbiani House**

Angela- Mommy, when are Aunt Rachel, Uncle Ross, Aunt Mon, and Uncle Chandler coming over? (Phone rings) I'll get it! (Answers phone) Hello?

Chandler- Hey Angela, it's me, Uncle Chandler.

Angela- Hi, Uncle Chandler. When are you coming over?

Chandler- Actually, that's why I called. Can you put your mom on the phone?

Angela- Of course. Mom! Uncle Chandler's on the phone!

Phoebe- (picks up phone) Hi, Chandler.

Chandler- Hi. Happy Mother's Day. Listen, Monica lost her voice, I just took her temperature, and she has a fever.

Phoebe- Poor Mon! Tell her I hope she feels better.

Chandler- I will. Well, I don't think we can go to your place tonight. I'm so sorry. We probably can on Father's Day. Except that Angela will be with Mike.

Phoebe- It's fine. But tell Monica to feel better. Bye! (Hangs up Phone)

Angela- They're not coming?

Phoebe- No, sorry, but Ben, Emma, Daniel, and Leah! Wait, were you listening in?

Angela- Yes…(Guilty face) (Doorbell rings) I'll get it! (Opens the door) Happy Mother's Day, Aunt Rachel!

Rachel- Thank you, Angel!

Joey- Hey guys.

Ross- Hi, Pheebs. Happy Mother's Day!

Phoebe- Thanks! Monica's sick so she couldn't come.

Leah- Man!

Angela- Come on, Leah! Let's go to the playroom!

Emma- Hi, Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe- Hi! Look at you! You've grown so much!

Emma- You sound like my grandma! (laughs) You've grown too!

Phoebe- Yeah, only two months.

Emma- I'm going to the playroom to see what Leah and Angela are doing. Bye! (Leaves to Playroom)

Rachel- How are you?

Joey- We're good. The babies are fine. We are finishing the final preperations.

Ross- I want to have more kids. I miss our little babies!

Rachel- Yeah, I miss them too! (Knock on the door) Oh, here's Ben! (Opens door)

Ben- Hey, dad! Hey, Rachel! I've missed you guys!

Ross- Last we saw you was Christmas.

Ben- Hey, Aunt Phoebe! When are you due?

Joey- Two months.

Ben- Uncle Joey! It's been so long! Where are the kids?

Rachel- The Playroom

Ben- Emma! Leah! Danny! Angela! I'm here! (Runs into the playroom)

Emma- Benny! I missed you.

Ben- Missed you too. Leah? Daniel? Angela? Remember me?

Leah- Ben! I didn't know you were coming! How's college?

Daniel- Hey Ben. How's college?

Ben- It's good. Dad told me he was going to surprise you guys. I've missed you so much! Angela? Remember me?

Angela- Who are you?

Ben- Seriously? You don't remember me?

Angela- I'm on a roll! I remember you, I've just been practicing my acting! I missed you!

Ben- What are you guys doing?

Leah- Watching TV

Daniel- Playing fruit ninja! Hi-ya!

Ben- So you've been practicing Kara-tay? (karate)

Daniel- What's kara-tay?

Ben- Karate. Dad used to call it Kara-tay though.

Leah- Clever (rolls her eyes) How's Jenny?

Angela- Who's Jenny?

Emma- His girrrrrrlfriend!

Ben- She's good. Actually, we broke up. She cheated on me with this guy I knew.

Leah- Stupid guys! That's why dad told me I can't date till I'm 19.

Daniel- Why 19? That's so random. You know what? I don't even care.

Emma- He told me the same thing. It's because that was when he first got together with Aunt Carol.

Ben- I'm going to go to your house and unpack my stuff. I'll see you guys there!

Angela- Bye!

L&E&D- See you later!

**CLOSING SCENE- (1 ½ months later) Phoebe & Joey's house**

Joey- How are our babies doing?

Phoebe- Good. I can't stand bed rest.

Joey- Only two more weeks, hun! Then we have our own babies!

Phoebe- Oh! My water just broke.

Joey- (jumps off the bed) Ohhh my god! The babies! We need to get you to the hospital. I'll get the bag we packed. Angie! Come on! We're having the babies!

Angela- (runs into the room) what? Oh my gosh! Mommy! Yay!

Joey- In the car! In the car! (opens the door and rushes into the car) And going…


	6. The One With the Delivery

The One With The Delivery

_Flashback on FRIENDS: Ben visited from Harvard for Mother's Day; The whole gang decided to meet at Phoebe's for mother's day, but Monica is sick, so her family stays home; Angela became interested in acting by tricking everyone; (FYI Leah is said Lee-uh not Lay-uh) And most important of all, Phoebe's water broke!_

**SCENE ONE- Park Avenue Hospital**

*At the front desk*

Joey- Hi, we're having a baby.

Lady-Okay, who's your doctor?

Phoebe- Dr. Wang. We are the Tribbiani's.

Lady- Yes. He is in room 212.

*Everyone runs in*

Ross- Sorry we're late.

Phoebe- It's fine. Hey, Rach? Mon? Do you mind coming into the room for a little while just to get me settled in?

Rachel- Pheebs, I'm flattered, but the kids!

Monica- I'll take care of them. You can go help Phoebe.

Chandler- I remember the last time we were here.

Ashley- DADDY!

Sarah- Stop, it's annoying!

Monica- Oh that's just them being tweenagers.

Ross- That was a hard phase for Emma. I'm glad we got that over with! Next up, little Leah.

Emma- What's up with the dads today? I mean, after all, father's day was last week!

Leah- I know, right?

(Room 212/Phoebe's hospital room)

Phoebe- Ah! That was a small one. Good thing.

Rachel- Listen, Pheebs, I can go if you just want to be with Joey.

Joey- I think she wants another mom, so someone who knows what she's going through can help with the contractions.

Phoebe- Go Joe! (High fives Joey) OWW! Here's another one! Ow, Joey, this HURTS!

Joey- You've already delivered 4 kids, you can deliver our 3.

Phoebe- Oh, I love you! Can you get Angie for me?

Rachel- Of course.

**SCENE TWO- Tribbiani House**

Mike- Hey, Pheebs? Sorry to barge in but I found this key under your flower pot, and I really need to tell you something! (Walks into the living room) Phoebe? Angela? Joey? (Walks into their bedroom) Where's the bag? Oh my gosh! The babies! Should I go? (Calls Ross)

**SCENE THREE- Waiting Room**

Ross- Hold on Chandler, I'm getting a call from… Mike? (Picks up) Hello?

Mike- Hi. Ross? Are you with Phoebe?

Ross- Not exactly. She's in labor.

Mike- I can't believe this. (becomes mad)

Ross- Why? Oh my g-d! She didn't call you?

Mike- No! Should I go? Like, for Angela? Or should I stay here with Mona?

Ross- I'll have Rachel ask Phoebe. Here's Rachel (hands Rachel the phone) It's Mike Hannigan.

Rachel- Hi, Mike.

Mike- Hi. Do you know if Phoebe wants me to be over there?

Rachel- Let me ask her (runs into the room)

Phoebe- Ow! Ow! Joey, hold my hand!

Joey- I am! I am!

Rachel- Now's not really a good time.

Phoebe- Ah, finally. That was torture. Rachel, did you get Angela? Who are you talking to?

Rachel- I will after. It's Mike. He wants to know if he should come or not.

Phoebe & Joey- (Look at each other) No.

Phoebe- He's my _EX_-husband. He isn't the dad. If it was like when Ben was born and this was Ross's baby, but I was with Susan.

Joey- This is Ross's baby?

Phoebe- No, I mean like, if it was Mike's baby and not yours (Joey tries to talk) No. It's not Mike's baby. But if it was I would let him come. Its not, so no. Oh, but also, in the Ross thing, I'm not a lesbian, so that doesn't really make sense...

Rachel- Sorry, they said no, you can just stay with Mona.

Mike- Okay. Thanks. Oh, and wish 'em good luck.

y

Rachel- (Hangs up) I'll get Angela. (runs to the waiting room) Angie?

Angela- Yes, Aunt Rachel?

Rachel- Your mom wants you to go into her room before the babies come.

Angela- Can you take me?

Rachel- Of course. (holds Angie's hand) Are you excited to have brothers and a sister?

Angela- Kind of. Not really.

Rachel- (Sits Angela down) Listen, I know the way you feel. I have a younger sister, Jill, and when she was born, I wasn't happy. Everyone paid attention to the little baby, and I felt alone. But your parents care just as much about you as they do your new siblings! You get to have siblings! That's a friend who will never leave you, and sure you might fight, but you love each other! That's what's important. Want to go cheer up your mommy?

Angela- Yes. Thank you, Aunt Rachel. (Walks into the room) Hi mommy.

Phoebe- Hi, honey. Good timing, Rach. I just had a contraction.

Rachel- Well, we were just taking a little break to talk on our way to your room.

Phoebe- Well, that's nice. Can you get the doctor? I think I'm ready.

Rachel- I'll go get him. (leaves)

Phoebe- Hey Angie, are you excited to have brothers and a sister?

Angela- A lot! When are they going to come?

Phoebe- Well, when the baby is ready to come, which could be any second.

Angela- Yay!

Joey- This is a first for both of us, Sandwich.

Angela- Oh yeah! Because you don't have any kids! You should talk to Aunt Rachel. She has really good advice!

Joey- Thanks, Angie. I'll think about it.

Rachel- (walks in) Here's Dr. Tang!

Phoebe- No, Rach, our doctor is Dr. Wang.

Rachel- I know, but how cute is he? Wouldn't you want him to be the first person to see your baby?

Phoebe- First off, you're married! Second of all, GET DR. WANG!

Rachel- Fine! (Walks back in) Here he is. Angela, let's bring you back to the rest of the kids.

Angela- Bye, mommy! I love you!

Phoebe- Love you too! OWWWW! Good, short one.

Dr. Wang- You are 10 centimeters. I think it's time to bring you to the emergency room!

Joey- (starts crying) Our babies are going to be born! I'm gonna be a daddy!

Phoebe- Don't cry! You'll be a great daddy!

Joey- I'm just so happy! Let's go have some triplets.

Phoebe- Let's! (Leaves to ER)

**SCENE FOUR- Waiting Room**

Ross- (looking at his watch) 30 hours? I don't remember it taking this long!

Jack- The new Jersey Shore is on tonight, and every Tuesday is the Situation's workout session! I need to get home.

Rachel- It was 47 hours for Emma, and then thank g-d Leah and Daniel were only 6 hours!

Emma- You make me sound mean, mommy.

Leah- You are!

Ross- Hey! Hey! Not here. (Leah and Emma glare at each other) Say you're sorry.

Leah- (simultaneously with Emma) Sorry!

Rachel- And mean it.

Daniel- Sorry. (hugs Ross)

Ross- What? Oh, I don't know but I love this family bonding! Want to go to the museum after this? A lot of great things happened there!

Leah- Like what?

Ross- Well, that's where Aunt Carol told me that she was pregnant with Ben, that's where your mom and I had our first date, and it's just very special.

Rachel- Aw, I love you! (kisses him)

Emma- MOM! This is an (uses quotations) "After we go to bed" activity.

Leah- What does she mean?

Ross- (whispering to Rachel) You didn't give her the talk yet?

Rachel- Ross, she's only 9!

Chandler- Sorry to interrupt, but FYI, my parent's told me when I was 9.

Ross- Yeah, but your dad was gay. They kind of had to tell you.

Monica- When I was 13 I thought Ross was gay, but I still didn't get the talk. I didn't even know what "it" was.

Emma- Can you please stop talking about that? It's disgusting!

Leah- Disgusting. D-I-S….C-U-S-T-I-N-G

Emma- What are you doing?

Rachel- She's spelling. Wrong, but so close. It's with a G, not a C.

Leah- it's my spelling word.

**Scene Five- Delivery Room**

Joey- Push!

Phoebe- I am! I am!

Joey- Ooh! What is that?

Dr. Wang- That's the baby's head.

Joey- Aw! Oh, honey, it has shoulders! And a…it's a boy!

Dr. Wang- Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?

Joey- (after cutting) Spongy!

Dr. Wang- Baby A, 9:27 PM, baby boy Tribbiani.

Phoebe- Oww! Ughh!

Dr. Wang- Good, good, more, more, and you have another handsome baby boy! Nurse, Baby B, 9:31, baby boy Tribbiani.

Joey- And the third?

Dr. Wang- On its way.

Phoebe- OW! Ughh! Oww!

Dr. Wang- One more _BIG_ push! And…

Joey- Is it out?

Dr. Wang- Coming.

Joey- (starts crying) It's a beautiful baby girl! She looks just like you, Pheebs!

Dr. Wang- And a little snip. (Joey cuts the umbilical cord) Baby C, 9:36, Baby girl Tribbiani.

Nurse- Do you have any names?

Phoebe- No, not yet.

Joey- I think we should name her after your mom.

Phoebe- Which one?

Joey- Lily. I know you miss her, and I think it would be a great name.

Phoebe- I'm not naming her Lily. There's too many memories.

Joey- I know, I mean a name with an L.

Phoebe- Oh, I love you! (gets handed the babies) Oh, hi! I'm your mommy!

Joey- I'm your daddy! Phoebe, she really does look like you.

Phoebe- She looks like a Leah, but Rachel already got that name!

Joey- I saw in a baby book the name Leila!

Phoebe- Aw, I love that name! Leila Paden? You know, after my moms?

Joey- I love it! How about Baby B?

Phoebe- We could do something with a B?

Joey- Like what?

Phoebe- I don't know. Brett?

Joey- I like that! Brett! Middle name?

Phoebe- Something with a meaning.

Joey- Emmet? It means truth

Phoebe- The initials BET aren't that great.

Joey- James? I don't know what it means, but I like the name, and it could be in honor of my dad. Although he's still alive.

Phoebe- I like that. My little babies, Brett James and Leila Paden! And then Baby A?

Joey- Rylan? It's unique!

Phoebe- nah. Tyler?

Joey- I like that! Tyler Riley? As a compromise?

Phoebe-Ty-Ry? I don't know. It's very repetitive.

Joey- Tyler Reese? No, too peanut butter-chocolatey. Tyler Evan?

Phoebe- I like that! Tyler, Leila, Brett, I'm your mommy!

Joey- I'll go get Angela and people. (goes to waiting room) Guys, there's babies we want you to meet!

Monica- Finally!

Angela- Mommy had the babies?

Joey- Yes, she did. And she wants you to meet them! (Walking in) These are the kids.

Monica- Do you have names?

Phoebe- Well, this little boy, the oldest, he's Tyler Evan. But his first name is just Tyler.

Joey- My little girl, the youngest, is Leila Paden, after Lily and Phoebe, Phoebe's real and adoptive moms.

Phoebe- And last but not least, Brett James!

Rachel- Such cute names!

Angela- Mommy, can I hold her?

Phoebe- Of course, honey. Joey, bring her Leila. Make sure she supports her head!

Angela- (holding Leila) Hi little baby! Mommy, she's so cute! When can we go home?

Phoebe-Well, Joey will bring you over to daddy's house for a few days while we get the babies settled in.

Ross- They're so cute, but I'm kind of late for the Dino-Con.

Daniel- We can't miss it this year. They have the real fossil of a hydrolysaurus.

Rachel- I'm so glad you got your interests from me, girls! 

Ross- Dinosaurs are interesting. Fashion is not.

Rachel- I'll bring the kids home. If you want I can drop off Angie on my way.

Phoebe- Would you? That would be a great help!

Chandler- We have to leave. The Knicks are playing tonight.

Jack- And so is Snooki.

Emma- Jack! Inappropriateness is not tolerated.

Jack- Who are you to talk?

Rachel- We're going to leave. Bye! Angela, come on.

Angela- Okay. Bye mommy! I'll call you later!

Phoebe- Bye, honey. I love you!

Monica- We're going to head out too. Bye babies! Have a safe ride home when you do! Bye!

Sarah- Bye, Aunt Phoebe!

Phoebe- Bye, kids!

(Everyone Left)

Phoebe- We have kids!

Joey- I'm a father! (hug and kiss)

**Closing Scene- Jack's Room**

Jack- Snooki! You can't do that. He didn't MEAN to hurt you. He thought your hair was his cat! No! Oh, that's gross. Snooki, don't use all the eggs. That's going to make it WAY too raw. MOM!

Monica- What, hun?

Jack- You need to teach Snooki how to cooki! She put all 12 eggs in the cake batter!

Monica- Believe me. If I would, I could!

Jack- Mom, we need to talk.

_THE END_

_Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing your feedback! Disclaimer: I don't own anything FRIENDS related. Keep reading! I have surprises planned!_


	7. The One with the Baby Books

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

The One with The Baby Books

_Flashback on FRIENDS: Phoebe had the triplets! Tyler, Leila, and Brett! Jack is about to have an important talk with his mom._

**SCENE ONE- Bing House**

Monica- What is it, honey?

Jack- Can dad come too?

Monica- Chandler! Come here!

Chandler- (rushes in) What is it, hun?

Jack- Sit down. I don't know how I'm going to say this (starts crying).

Monica- Oh, okay. You can tell us anything.

Jack- Most of my friends, they, they have girlfriends.

Chandler- My boy's ready for a girlfriend? High-five!

Jack- Actually, umm… I know I'm only 11 and all, but I-I-I don't like girls that way, mom (cries more).

Monica- (looks seriously at Chandler) Oh, oh, we, we can work on this. I mean, you are, you are only 11.

Chandler- (Looks seriously at Chandler in a "something's wrong" way) Yeah

**SCENE TWO-** **Tribbiani House**

Phoebe-(Hears Crying) Joe, the babies are up again.

Joey- I'll get it this time.

Phoebe- Thanks.

Joey- (Going into the nursery) (Talking in a babying, high-pitched voice) Brett? Really? What's wrong? (Goes to Brett and pulls away) Oh-ho! (holds his nose and picks up Brett) I will take _you _to the cleaning table. (unwraps diaper) That's a big one! Here is a clean dipey (holds it up to Brett) Let's put this on you (Closes the diaper). (Puts Brett back in his crib and goes back to the bedroom)

Phoebe- Good, you're back. Who was it?

Joey- Brett and number two.

Phoebe- He makes the worst ones.

Joey- Yes he does. What time is it?

Phoebe- I don't know. Check your phone. It's probably like midnight, right?

Joey- (checks his phone) Only 9?

Phoebe- Really? Oh, great! Hey, I think we should make the babies their baby books tomorrow.

Joey- Baby books?

Phoebe- You know, with their birth certificates, hospital bracelets…

Joey- Yeah, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day.

Phoebe- Now they're only 5 days old. Just wait for the terrible twos! Angela really was a terrible two year-old.

Joey- No, she wasn't!

Phoebe- How would you know? Sure she saw you sometimes when she was a baby, but after Mike and I split, you know what you did.

Joey- Please, let's not talk about this now. We just had our little kiddies! We don't need a fight! I love you. Now go to bed.

Phoebe- Then when will we talk about it? We never talked about it when we reunited! When we got married! We still haven't!

Joey- Please, darling. Go to bed. I'm tired.

Phoebe- Fine, but this isn't over!

Joey- Of course it's not.

**SCENE THREE- Central Perk**

Rachel- Em, sit. Leelee! Sit on mommy's lap.

Leah- Okay, mommy!

Ross- Rach, I thought you said we needed to come here because Phoebe would be here!

Rachel- She will be (points to the window) There they are!

Joey- (Coming in with a three baby stroller) Hey!

Phoebe- (Holding Angie's hand) Where should we sit?

Joey- We'll put the stroller here. You sit here and I'll sit right here!

Monica- (Comes in) Oh, hey guys! So why did we need to come with their baby books?

Chandler- Oh, if only we would've brought the kids. They're at Hebrew School.

Ross- Speaking of which, when are we gonna enroll them, Rach? If they're having Bar and Bat Mitzvahs, they need to go.

Rachel- I know, we just need to tell the temple. Oh my gosh! Pheebs, that stroller is adorable! It's like the boys in the back and Leila in the front!

Monica- So cute!

Joey- So we wanted you guys to come here so that we could look at all the baby books. It's been so long!

Leah- Mom, can I get a dulce le leche?

Rachel- Yeah.

Ross- Just go with your sister and use this. (hands Emma money)

Name Emma Rose Geller F M Date of Birth 05/16/2002

Time of Birth 2:34 PM

Mother Rachel Karen Green Signature Rachel Green

Father Ross Eustace Geller Signature Ross Geller

Weight 7.2 lbs. Height 20.7 in.

Verified by the state of New York and Woodhull Hospital

Rachel- Sorry about that. Here is Emma's! (Shows the first page) Here is Em's birth certificate!

Ross- That was back when you were Rachel Green!

Emma- What do you mean?

Rachel- Nothing, he just meant that I've changed a lot.

Emma- Okay.

Monica- This is Sarah's (holds up one)

Name Sarah Haley Bing F M Date of Birth 12/14/2006  Time 11:13 AM

Mother Monica E. Bing  Signature Mon~ Bing

Father Chandler Muriel Bing  Signature Chandler Bg

Weight 8.1 lbs.  Height 18.7 inches  OB/GYN Dr. Wu  Jackson Wu

Verified by the State of New York

Joey- And it feels like it was just yesterday. December 14? I'll put it on my calendar. Let me see if I memorized them. Okay, so I know Angie is February 17th, 2008. Ummm, Emma was… May 16th, 2002?

Ross- Yes

Joey- Then Daniel and Leah were October 20th, 2006?

Rachel- Exactly!

Joey- I know that Jack and Erica were June 5, 2003, right?

Chandler- May 6th, 2004!

Joey- Same thing. Then Sarah and Ashley were December 14th! The day Phoebe and I got married! And of course James, Brett and Leila were July 1st!

Ross- Speaking of which, it's noon already! Daniel, you have soccer camp! Leah, I'll bring you home. Pack your bag and remember, today is crazy sock day at your day camp! Emma, we need to go back to Long Island and dtop you off. You're going over Rebecca's.

Joey- Wow, you're on top of things. I hope I'm like that.

Rachel- Yeah, kids! I'm going to take you home and drop you off. Then I'll come back here, if that's okay with you, Pheebs?

Phoebe- Perfectly fine. Hey, can you take Angela to Starlet, too?

Angela- It's Starlet Summer Day Camp! (chanting) SSDC! SSDC! SSDC!

Rachel- I'd be happy to take her. Let's go, guys! (leaves with Daniel, Leah, Emma, and Angela)

Phoebe- It was great seeing you guys.

Random Man- Is that you, Ross? Phoebe?

Ross- Uh, yeah, who are you?

Random Man- I'm Gunther!

Phoebe- Wow, for Gunther you have pretty dark hair!

Gunther- Actually, this is just a wig I use to pick up girls. I don't have any hair. Speaking of girls, (looking around) Where is Rachel?

Ross- She's dropping off the kids at camp.

Gunther- Is she single?

Ross- No, we-we're married.

Gunther- Oh! Lucky you.

Ross- We have been, actually. Our 11th anniversary is coming up in October. 3 months.

Gunther- I'm going to go now. So, Phoebe, are you?

Phoebe- I just pushed 3 babies out of me 5 days ago.

Gunther- Never mind. You're a lucky man, Chandler.

Monica- Oh, Gunther! That's so nice!

Chandler- I'm not with Phoebe. I'm with Monica. Joey's with Phoebe.

Gunther- Oh, I heard after I quit that you weren't living together for a little bit.

Monica- it was just a phase.

Ross- They actually _were_ on a break.

**SCENE FOUR- Emma's Friend, Rebecca's house **

Rebecca- Hey, Em!

Emma- Hey! Okay, so we're going to the mall right?

Rebecca- Yes, and meeting up with Drew and Logan! But my mom doesn't know.

Emma- Neither do my parents.

Rebecca- K, let's go now. I'll text Drew.

Emma- I'll text Logan.

Rebecca- (yelling across the house) Mom! Can we go now?

Rebecca's mom- (Goes to Rebecca's room) Yeah, just bring a coat.

Rebecca- Mom, it's Summer!

Mom- You can still get cold!

Rebecca- Fine. I'll bring mine.

Emma- Lets go! (whispers to Rebecca) They're on their way.

**SCENE FIVE- Long Island Mall**

Logan- Hey, Em! (kisses her)

Emma- Love you, too.

Rebecca- Hey, Drew! (kisses him)

Drew- Want to go somewhere private?

Rebecca- Sure! Sorry, Em! (Runs off with Drew)

Logan- He's crazy. Sorry for my brother. He's the more irresponsible Fisher boy.

Emma- You're a quadruplet, right?

Logan- Close. Quintuplet. Five of us. My three sisters, Drew and I.

Emma- Oh. I have 9 year old twin siblings. Leah and Daniel.

Logan- Cool. I wonder what they're doing. (referring to Drew and Rebecca)

Emma- I know! Rebecca brought condoms in her purse just in case.

Logan- I'm staying abstinent. You?

Emma- I'm not even thinking of that! I'm 14!

Logan- Speaking of which, you never told me if you used the birthday present I gave you!

Emma- I did. I loved it by the way. Every day I open the purse and there's a picture of us right in it!

Logan- I love you (kisses her) Wait. Do your parents know about us yet?

Emma- Not yet.

Logan- Em! You said you'd tell them!

Emma- I will tonight.

Logan- Promise?

Emma- Promise! (they make out)

Logan- I liked that. (they make out again) Lets go back in the limo. We can wait for them.

Emma- Limo?

Logan- My dad owns a limo company, so he lets us use one for training in the family business.

Emma- Oh, okay. Let's go.

_Following Scene may be disturbing or _

**CLOSING SCENE- Back of the Limo**

(Emma and Logan are in the back, under a blanket together and look up at each other)

Emma- I love you! (kisses him)

Logan- I love you more! (makes out & stuff)

_Thank you for tuning in! I plan to make more in the future. Please comment. I love hearing feedback from you guys. Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Friends. Any camps called Starlet Summer Day Camp are just a coincidence. I made up this name completely off the top of my head. Also, I don't own anything about the Long Island Mall. The birth certificates are NOT real. Thank you for reading! I'll make more soon!_


End file.
